


photo finish

by asphodellae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Photographs, Pining Miya Atsumu, originally posted on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: Not one to be outdone, Atsumu grins at the camera, playing theoh, you got mecard and coaxing Sakusa to take a few normal photos before he smirks and twists around to plant a kiss on Sakusa’s cheek.Sakusa immediately writhes. He was tricked, backstabbed, perhaps even bamboozled—Or: Atsumu likes taking photos of Sakusa. He'd like to take a photowithhis boyfriend someday.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	photo finish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuuuwaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuwaaaa/gifts).



Atsumu has a folder on his phone exclusively for photos of Sakusa.

At first, the photos consist of only Sakusa in the frame, but as the viewer scrolls down, Atsumu is clearly shown to be slowly making his way into the frame as well.

It starts with a peace sign in the corner. Atsumu’s presence is nearly unnoticeable compared to the quiet beauty that is Sakusa reading a book. The photo is clearly taken while Sakusa had been completely distracted by an emotional moment in the story: somehow, Atsumu manages to capture how the evening light caresses Sakusa’s body, encasing pale skin in fleeting amber that warms the man in front of him as he holds his novel in the air with one hand, head back against the couch. Atsumu sneaks around and manages to snap another photo, one of deep forest green given sparkle by more than just the sun.

Scrolling, somewhere in the middle, the top of Atsumu’s head and his eyes peek out from a corner of the photo, and this trend continues for a good solid week or two. There are a lot of photos. Honestly, it’s quite cute: Atsumu is very proud of one photo in particular. It’s the morning after an invigorating win for MSBY and Sakusa sleeps soundly, cuddling the pillow underneath him in his sleep. The sight alone is a different brand of beauty. The curls in his hair seem almost deliberately positioned, a perfect contrast to the white pillowcase. Atsumu hovers by his boyfriend, face only half visible in the frame, again in a corner. Atsumu wants to set it as his home screen, but refrains, because he doesn’t want Sakusa to find out and put a stop to his quiet method of adoration.

The most recent addition to the photo album is a photo of them together— _together!!_ —in their kitchen.

“Omi Omi! Lemme take a picture of us!”

Sakusa levels a dry stare at his boyfriend, who no longer recoils at the intensity of his gaze, who never really did in the first place.

Sakusa sighs, more fond than anything else, “Fine. But if it turns out bad, you’re deleting it.”

“It won’t!” Atsumu replies.

 _It won’t because you’re in it_ , Atsumu doesn’t say. He knows that would be a bit too much for his boyfriend to hear at their current level of intimacy. It’s okay, though, since they have all the time in the world to be sappy with one another.

“Come here!” He beckons.

Just as Atsumu raises his arm to take the photo, Sakusa quickly wraps an arm around the shorter man, pulling him in front. Startled, Atsumu’s finger slips and the camera snaps a photo of the very moment that Atsumu got startled.

Not one to be outdone, Atsumu grins at the camera, playing the _oh, you got me_ card and coaxing Sakusa to take a few normal photos before his grin melts into mischief and he twists around to plant a kiss on Sakusa’s cheek.

Sakusa immediately writhes. He was tricked, backstabbed, perhaps even bamboozled—

“Delete that right now,” Sakusa demands.

“No! Never!”

“It looks stupid,” Sakusa grumbles.

“No, it doesn’t,” Atsumu shoots back, “It looks cute. We look cute. I love you.”

“How—“ Sakusa wheezes, “How do you casually say things like that?!”

Atsumu smiles. It’s something so fond, and Sakusa feels a little like he’s not looking at his boyfriend, but instead looking straight into the sun.

“It’s not casual,” Atsumu puts his phone aside and fits his hands around the small of Sakusa’s back, “I mean every word.”

Sakusa will forever deny blushing up to his ears at that moment. However, he will admit to kissing Atsumu on the forehead and mumbling a soft _I love you, too_ in return.

The picture of the kiss becomes Atsumu’s lock screen.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this little drabble of mine! one of my [fave artists (tiffyuumaeda on twitter)](https://twitter.com/tiffyuumaeda) tweeted about being a little sad and I wrote this for them to cheer them up. I hope it did the same thing for you!
> 
> come scream about SakuAtsu with me on Twitter! ([@ASPHODELLAE](https://twitter.com/ASPHODELLAE))


End file.
